Natsu Matsuri
by MaeFanfic
Summary: Le bruit sourd faisait trembler le sol sous ses pieds.


Le bruit sourd faisait trembler le sol sous ses pieds. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Un instinct vieux comme le monde semblait se réveiller en lui. Un souvenir de veillée au feu, de chants et de rires, oublié depuis des temps immémoriaux. Le rythme soutenu résonnait dans tout son corps. Il se retrouvait presque en transe à regarder ces hommes et ces femmes, de véritables athlètes, jouer de leurs tambours. Il n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de représentation, mais il savait maintenant qu'il ferait tout pour renouveler l'expérience.

Le public était silencieux autour de lui, tout autant fasciné que lui. Son regard revenait sans cesse se poser sur l'homme qui se tenait en retrait dans le fond. Il était torse nu et les muscles de son dos vibraient au rythme de ses coups. Son tambour était gigantesque et la force qu'il devait déployer pour fournir ces sons devait être phénoménale. Il voyait d'ici la sueur couler dans son dos. Son esprit paraissait entièrement rivé sur son instrument. Les bâtons qu'il utilisait étaient comme le prolongement de ses bras. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, le groupe était l'un des meilleurs du Japon, et ils se produisaient régulièrement à travers tout le pays, parfois même à l'étranger. Leur réputation semblait méritée.

Le morceau dura encore quelques minutes, puis les battements s'arrêtèrent. Un silence étourdi leur succéda, suivit par des applaudissements enthousiastes lorsque le public se réveilla de sa torpeur admirative. Sanji n'était pas le dernier à applaudir. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi puissant. Le son presque primitif l'avait pris aux tripes. Déjà les joueurs se préparaient au morceau suivant et Sanji dut se faire violence pour se détourner. Il aurait vraiment préféré rester ici à les regarder mais il avait une échoppe à faire tourner. Il se faufila parmi la foule et les sons des _taiko_ le suivirent jusqu'à son stand un peu plus loin.

Ce festival brassait du monde et c'était pour lui une occasion en or de se faire connaître. Il avait récemment ouvert une petite boutique en ville, et il comptait bien attirer de nouveaux clients. Il proposait des brioches, petits pains et autres viennoiseries, tous frais du matin. Il avait même amené avec lui un petit four et tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer ses produits en direct. C'était toujours apprécié et l'odeur attirait les affamés.

Au bout d'un moment, l'écho des tambours résonnant au loin mourut. L'heure de pointe arriva et Sanji n'eut plus le temps de penser. Entre deux clients, il continuait à préparer ses pâtes à pain. Dans l'après-midi, la foule se dispersa un peu et il eut le temps de s'y consacrer pleinement. Il espérait encore en vendre dans la soirée et devait être prêt à satisfaire sa clientèle potentielle.

La sensation d'être observé lui fit relever la tête, et son regard se posa aussitôt sur le joueur de _taiko_ d'un peu plus tôt. Il était à présent tout habillé, et si cela n'avait été sans ses cheveux verts, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Il se tenait à quelques pas du stand et le regardait travailler avec une intensité inhabituelle. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses mains, qui continuaient machinalement de malaxer la pâte. Puis il releva son visage et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Quelque chose passa entre eux. Quelque chose que Sanji aurait été bien incapable de nommer. Un frisson lui descendit dans le dos. Une intimité déconcertante semblait s'être installée entre eux. Comme s'ils se connaissaient. Comme s'ils avaient déjà une histoire commune. Sanji n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Il se demanda si c'était ça, avoir un coup de foudre.

Et puis un client se présenta et le charme fut rompu. Sanji le servit et sourit devant son enthousiasme à vouloir tout goûter. Le jeune homme paya et lorsqu'il s'éloigna et que l'inconnu aux cheveux verts le suivit, Sanji comprit qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils portaient le même t-shirt aux couleurs de la troupe de _taiko_. Après un dernier regard lancé dans sa direction, l'homme se détourna et disparut dans la foule derrière son compagnon.

Sanji soupira. Il n'allait certainement plus jamais le revoir et c'était bien dommage. Il n'était encore sorti avec personne depuis son arrivée dans le pays et il commençait à se sentir seul. Cet homme aurait été un parfait candidat pour lui faire oublier cette solitude. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, et même les quelques jolies femmes qui se présentèrent par la suite à son échoppe ne réussirent pas à lui remonter le moral.

Le soir, épuisé et fourbu, il pensait encore à cet homme en rangeant tout son matériel. La journée avait été bonne et il avait distribué toutes ses cartes de visites. Les claquements du feu d'artifice résonnaient dans le ciel mais il n'avait pas la force d'aller voir. Il devait encore tout ramener au magasin. Il s'occuperait du rangement et du nettoyage le lendemain. C'était son jour de fermeture alors il aurait tout le temps. Pour l'heure, son lit l'appelait.

xXx

Une semaine plus tard, la porte de sa boutique s'ouvrant fit résonner la clochette, attirant Sanji derrière son petit comptoir. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il découvrit qui était son client. Il avait souvent pensé à lui ces derniers jours, espérant le revoir.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent aussitôt et Sanji ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Le sourire lui fut aussitôt rendu, sincère bien qu'en apparence un peu nerveux. La même intimité que lors du festival s'abattit sur eux et Sanji n'avait qu'une envie, s'y lover comme dans un cocon de chaleur.

Le soir même, ils dînaient ensemble. Deux jours plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans un bar. Une semaine après, ils étaient officiellement ensemble.

Un an plus tard, ils partageaient le même appartement et la solitude de Sanji n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

* * *

_J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu et vous fera patienter pour la suite. J'ai pas mal écrit sur mes deux fics en cours en début d'année, moins ces dernières semaines en raison d'un emploi du temps plus chargé, mais je suis toujours là !_

_Si vous avez des idées pour des petites fics dans le style de celle-ci n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre, je les écrirais si elles m'inspirent et ça me permettra d'être un peu plus présente ici._

_Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent à me suivre ! :D_


End file.
